pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
An All-Out New York Experience with Lord Dominator
An All-Out New York Experience with Lord Dominator is a future Chronicles episode of the Punch Time Exploders. This episode is a redux of An All-Out French Experience with Gary, the controversial Chronicles episode of Scroopfan's SpongeBob and Friends Adventures Series, and will be followed by a review of the original Chronicles episode. Plot (Coming soon...) Scenes UUPD vs Interpol (Coming soon...) Introducing Madame Deces Madame Fornicator: (Enters the stage in a sexy outfit) All right, all right, you boys having a good time? (The guys in the club cheer) Yeah, that's awesome, because it is now that special time in The Academy of Male Etiquette, to bring out the incomparable Madame Deces. And I say incomparable because I can imagine quite a few people to compare her to. Boys, give it up for my partner, my lover, my sister, Madame Deces! (Curtains rise to reveal a scantily clad tarantula dancing to this music) Madam Deces (Scroopfan): (Looking shocked) What... is THAT? Madame Deces (X-OvrLuvr): That's my thing-- my sexy way of dancing. Count Vladamer: You look and move like Aragog from Harry Potter under the Imperius curse. Madame Deces (X-OvrLuvr): Go back to ripping off Anton Ego! This is sexy! (Pretends to do her dance) Madam Deces (Scroopfan): (Extra Annoyed Face) SPIDERS ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE SEXY! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE NIGHTMARE-INDUCING! Madame Deces (X-OvrLuvr): Hey, maybe that is how Scroopfan typically views spider characters, but there are plenty of cute, and even sexy, spiders out there! Does Rosie from A Bug's Life ring any bells?! Why, one would argue that the Spider from James and the Giant Peach is surprisingly attractive. What about Charlotte's Web?! (To the readers) The animated one, not the live action one. (Back to Scroopfan Madam Deces) Or heck, even that Miss Spider lady! Madam Deces (Scroopfan): THOSE SPIDERS ARE DIFFERENT! Bugs in the "A Bug's Life" World have grown human sentence and developed alternate means of food and the result of complicated evoluationary changes! The Spider from James and the Giant Peach was effected by a magic, glowy weird thing that made her like that! Charlotte was a practical deviant to spider standerds. AND CAN WE PLEASE NOT DRAG AN EDUCATIONAL CHARACTER INTO THIS?! Those Spiders are in the minority to a majority of spider characters that're horrifying! Madame Deces (X-OvrLuvr): That's often the case, only because those spiders are either villains or at least a secondary problem. Madam Deces (Scroopfan): WHICH IS WHAT YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE! Madame Deces (X-OvrLuvr): Okay, fair enough, I'm the main villain, but we're completely different! You're a black widow, I'm a tarantula! You're a student of Maleficent, and I'm a successful business woman even if I don't use magic half the time! At least I make an attempt to hide that I'm the main villain, even though you'll point out that you were meant to be clear cut due to being a criminal, which is fair, but still, even obvious villains need some, subtlty, so why can't I be sexy?! Madam Deces (Scroopfan): First off, when I think of Tarantulas, SEXY DOESN'T COME TO MIND! You're literally hairy spiders with gigantism! Madame Deces (X-OvrLuvr): That doesn't stop people from keeping us as pets. Madam Deces (Scroopfan): Second, I get the part about being Madame Fornicator's partner, but if she meant what I think she meant by "lover"... Are, are you insinuating that, you're a Le- Madame Deces (X-OvrLuvr): That part is under control, okay? Count Vladamer: (Pauses) Okay, fair's fair, SAF has introdused LGBTQ elements as well, but, really, you are a strip club star, OBIVIOUSLY for men to enjoy, and yet... Your partner is ALSO female? I question the logic behind this! Also, you being a villain, isn't that abit rude to make a gay character evil? Madame Deces (X-OvrLuvr): I bet you guys were asking the same questions when Fem Fatala was made as an infamous example. Madam Deces (Scroopfan): Hey, she's ARTIFICIALLY gay, you all but admitted that you're naturally gay! AND WHY IS MY PTE COUNTERPART GAY?! X-OvrLuvr: (Nervously chuckles) My fault. But I swear, there's a really deep meaning to their relationship! Madam Deces (Scroopfan): Example? X-OvrLuvr: Oh, that will be revealed later on. Madam Deces (Scroopfan): (Pauses) I guess I'll take your word for it for now. Madame Fornicator Fires Madame Deces Madame Fornicator: Deces! Deces?! Madame Deces: Yes, mon Cherie? Fornicator: Deces, have you been getting into international trouble behind my back again? Deces: Oh, uh, what would make you think a thing like that? Fornicator: The officers who were just here! We thought they were male strippers, but one of them was an agent of Interpol! Deces: Oh... well, he may have had a teeny tiny suspicion about our profession. Fornicator: He thinks my strip club is a cover for an underground sex slave trade! Deces: Well... he must have been slightly exaggerating. Fornicator: That is a bald-faced CONSPIRACY, Deces! Deces: Well, you know, we've been at this for so long-- Fornicator: Shut up! I'm not going to stand around while you do stupid things like that, Deces! Deces: Helping you become a born-again Christian was not stupid! You brought the idea for a Christian strip club on yourself! Fornicator: You have done this to me too many times, Deces! I AM NOT GOING TO STAND FOR IT!! Deces: Well, what are you going to do? Fornicator: I'll tell you what I'm going to do, Deces! I'm going to FIRE you! DECES, YOU ARE FIRED! YOU ARE FIRED, DECES, YOU ARE FIRED! FIRED! (Pants heavily) Deces: You... you're kidding. Fornicator: I am not kidding! Deces: But, but I'm in the next number! Fornicator: I will cancel the-- (into an intercom) Drones, cancel Deces' number! Put on the Warner Sisters instead! (Calls out backstage) Warners! Warner Sisters, get the Warner Sisters on stage! (Madam Deces (Scroopfan)): Warner Sisters? What on Earth is that ab-- (Sees the trio of Yakko, Wakko and Dot in skimpy dresses walking toward the stage) I-ji-ba-da-HOLY SHIT, ARE THOSE THE ANIMANIACS KIDS?! How the fuck did you get THOSE three?! I mean, seriously, these are the kids who make adult jokes regularly on their show, and now they're doing a drag queen skit at a strip club?! How the hell does THAT work? Yakko: It's part of a ploy to rescue our sister. Besides, dressing in drag is a Warner Brothers tradition. Fornicator: Less talking, more dancing! (The trio hurry onto the stage) Deces: Wait, wait! But my number-- you can't fire me! I'm your girlfriend! Fornicator: I've had lots of girlfriends, and you can be replaced just as easy! Deces: Oh?! Oh! I'd like to see you do it! Just try! Fornicator: Oh, I will, Madame Deces! I will replace you! Andy: Miss, the Warners are singing the Animaniacs theme song! The audience is going to demand a refund! Deces: See?! I knew it was a mistake dragging the boys into this! Fornicator: You know what? Fine! I'll introduce some other act! Eighty-six the Warner Sisters! Monty: Well, what act do ya want? Fornicator: I-- I don't know, anything, just go! (Calls out) WARNERS, GET OFF THE STAGE! (Walks out as the Warners walk back in) Deces: She must be kidding. How can she fire me? Wakko: Don't ask me. I was adjusting my bloomers. The Final Battle with Deces (After the Life Dragon shows up...) Madame Deces: You may have my Death Dragon outsized, but I still have one more trick up my sleeve! (Chants a spell that merges the Death Dragon with herself, becoming a dragon with a tarantula bottom and a dragon-centaur body, with Tarkatan arms, eight spider eyes, and a Predator mouth as she roars) (Cut back to the Poker Room, where Vladimer and Madam Deces (Scroopfan) look at Madame Deces (X-OvrLuvr)) Madame Deces (X-OvrLuvr): Oh now what?! Madam Deces (Scroopfan): Are you SURE you're not supposed to be at all scary? Madame Deces (X-OvrLuvr): What? This is a sexy ultimate form of evil! Madam Deces (Scroopfan): IT'S THE ULTIMATE FORM OF "WHAT THE FUCK" IS WHAT THAT IS! Count Vladamer: Does that REALLY need to be a thing?! Can we PLEASE not have a questionably sexually pleasing monster and just stick to what went on into Scroopfan's version?! Madam Deces (Scroopfan): WE WON'T LET THIS STORY CONTINUE UNLESS WE GET THAT! Madame Deces (X-OvrLuvr): (Sighs) Well, luckily for you, my spell ALSO made my ultimate form DEADLY! Madam Deces (Scroopfan): BUT WE JUST SAID THAT-- (Back to the story) Madame Deces: (Flies up to the Life Dragon as she slashes its chest) Hah! Take that! (It heals) Oh, right... the Life Dragon can heal itself. (Gets an epic pimp-slap from the Life Dragon) D'OWWWWWWWWWWWWW FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-- (Splashes into the ocean) (Back to the Poker room) Vladamer and Madam Deces stared at Madame Deces annoyed. Madame Deces (X-OvrLuvr): (Pauses) WELL I DIDN'T SAY IT WAS PERFECT! Madam Deces (Scroopfan): My episode's dragon fight was better..... AND DIDN'T INVOLVE CRAZY SHIT LIKE FUSING! WHY DID YOU EVEN NEED TO PULL THAT BUU SAGA CRAP?! Madame Deces (X-OvrLuvr): Well, I wanted to show up Stork, for one thing, and... (Thinks about it) Actually, why DID I need to do that? X-OvrLuvr: Oh, come on! I had to do SOMETHING to differentiate this from Scroopfan's version! Besides, I was gonna have Ms. Stork pull off something similar! (Pulls up a picture of the Life Dragon with Ms. Stork's head and wings) See? Count Vladamer: Oh dear god, you just made an already awkward situation even more awkward. Must you REALLY go through with such an extreme? I mean, I get that it's a Redux, but, does EVERYTHING in this verson have to deviate from the original plot?! I mean, okay, fine, the old script has shown its age, but, you need to keep in mind that the episode was from a VERY old time in Scroopfan's life! (Beautiful music played) Count Vladamer: Now, by all means, I won't pretend that the old script had, aged gracefully, but it's not the story that decides whether the episode was bad or good. Madame Deces (X-OvrLuvr): Well, technically, in times where stories have become increasingly important-- Count Vladamer: THE EPISODE WAS A PART OF A PIONEERING LEGACY OF THE SPONGEBOB AND FRIENDS ADVENTURE SERIES! Back then, Chronicle Episodes were, a considerably new venture to Scroopfan. It was the first time he was doing stories NOT immediately based on pre-established media! "Boxing Out, Man!" introduced a pilot premise. "Wrath of the Mutant Frog Genius" introduced a narrative the series would utilize for a large quantity of episodes! "The Land Unknown", even before its many narrative and world-building changes, introduced an exciting new universe outside of one made from pre-established copyrighted media, even if PTE has desided to not even touch it with a ten thoundson foot pole because X had deemed the AUU, confusing. "Birdbrains of the Wild West" was the first Icky and Iago adventure/comedy episodes separate from the others! But at most, the other episodes were, pretty straightforward. They were basically like canon Spongebob and only had adventure-of-the-week formulas because story arcs were not relevant to the Chronicles yet, at least until the first Qui Episodes would show up to establish the Qui Arc. But, "An All-Out French Experience with Gary", was the episode, that introduced the most important, or at least one of the most important, elements of the series: World-building. Now, is it perfect? Again, I am not being ignorent that it hasn't aged well, and re-edits can only do so much. But, the story is not the important thing... it's that it showed that SpongeBob and Friends' Dragon Realms has changed since the events of the Legend of Spyro games. It introdused the first world populated by original characters. The episode, invented world building, lore, and deeper meanings, and again, this was before "The Land Unknown"'s subsequent remodeling into what MSM wanted to add at that time. "An All-Out French Experience with Gary"'s most impourent achievement, was not the narrative story itself... it was that it greatly perfected, the concept of world-building in SAF. And that, Deces-X, is why we defend the episode. It's not just that it was our first one... It's because it allowed the Chronicles to evolve abit more from just being about the latest story of that episode. Madame Deces (X-OvrLuvr):... And that's what I once loved about that version. Madam Deces (Scroopfan): OH THERE SHE GOES, BEING HIGH AND MIGHTY AGAIN-- (Stutters in shock) WHAT?! Madam Deces (X-OvrLuvr): The truth is, before X-OvrLuvr ever became a thing, I, was a tween girl that, grew in love with the SAF series when I saw that episode... and... I saw you two as my favorite villains. I was young enough to ignore the flawed plot because, you guys were so cool... But, well you can thank the fickleness of growing up, when my mature brain started to get too distracted by that episode's problems... But I still, liked you two as villains... I just felt like, if that version was more focused, or at the very least it just decreased the character population, then you two would've had more chances to shine as villains. I mean, I am still fine with the world building, and I can forgive that it was the first outing, (Chuckles), I mean, alchourse it was not gonna age well! I just figured, I would honor your legacies by, staring in a redux..... Madam Deces (Scroopfan): WELL WHY THE HELL WERE YOU BEING A BITCH ABOUT IT?! Madame Deces (X-OvrLuvr): Hello, villain? We're, kinda supposed to be assholes to each other. Count Vladamer: (Pauses) Fair enough. Madam Deces (Scroopfan):... You know what, X-OvrLuvr's Deces, what say you to this: We just stop trying to say whose episode was better, and, agree to disagree, okay? We can have a villains night out after this. Is that all right? Madame Deces (X-OvrLuvr): I would love that... But can we finish this Redux first? And, I know you guys aren't crazy for the fusing, but, X-OvrLuvr is gonna do it anyway cause, it's his wiki, and, hey, this IS a Redux after all. If it helps, this won't be canon to SAF anyway, cause, this series is considered, a seperate parallel universe anyway. Count Vladamer: Oh, why not? Madam Deces: It's not like he'll listen to us anyway. X-OvrLuvr: AHEM! (The music stopped abruptly) Count Vladamer:... Oh, sorry. We were just having a moment. It's a common trend in SAF. X-OvrLuvr: (Sighs) You see, THIS is the kind of thing that made me hate Scroopfan's version! Part of me wanted to just fall asleep while you talk both my ears off, or in this case, type me into going blind! (Calms down) But to be honest, I think it made me understand. Scroop-Deces, I will never like Scroopfan's version, nor will I understand how he thinks it made an impact on his adventure series. Madam Deces (Scroopfan): (Sarcastically) Oh, that's very reassuring. X-OvrLuvr: But just because I can't understand HOW, doesn't mean I don't entirely understand WHY. (The music resumes) When I read his Chronicles, I see a whole mess of subplots, never-ending dialogue that sometimes repeats things over and over and other times being said by only one person, and basically a massive overrun episode of an established TV series. But that's not what Scroopfan sees. He sees his favorite characters going on journeys that may be out of other people's comfort zones, but they're worthwhile journeys nonetheless. And with "An All-Out French Experience With Gary", he sees his characters going through more intense things that most of these characters have gone through before. And when the Shell Lodge Squad defeats the villains, we readers feel all the more relieved when the show is almost over. It's not seeing simple plot points and viewing the good and the bad like a little kid would, but confronting new obstacles and dealing with new troubles like in real life. Being autistic myself, I don't see the same thing he does, but as long as we're writing down our own stories, knowing we want to see the best of kindness and bravery fighting against the worst of corruption and rage, all I gotta say is... you just got to be you. Madame Deces (X-OvrLuvr):... Wow. Count Vladamer: Well, I'm glad that I did get you enlightened on how SAF works... Albeit, not exactly in the way I hoped. Still, I hope what I said will be considered when you do that review. Madam Deces (Scroopfan): Though, if there is one thing I think we can all agree on... It's that "Viral Vi-Tor Gets Real" should've gotten a better ending. The Table Occupents broke in unanimous agreement. X-OvrLuvr: Speaking of ending, this episode pretty much ends here anyway. Count Vladamer: (Deadpan) Does it mean you're gonna do that fusion fight thing-- X-OvrLuvr: I meant after the Life Dragon beats the fusion. Count Vladimir: Oh. So, does that mean your not doing the fusion battle thing? X-OvrLuvr: No, I'm still doing the fusion thing. I'm just doing Deces' fusion, and after she's defeated she'll break from the fusion. Count Vladamer: Well, there's that. I mean, nothing personal, but, while we understand that the Reduxes are all about deviating from the scripts, the fusion bit was too far. If you're going to deviate, at least only do it reasonably, no extremes like that in the future, okay? X-OvrLuvr: Whatever. Transcript An All-Out New York Experience with Lord Dominator/Transcript Category:Chronicles Episodes Category:Future Episodes Category:Scroopfan Redux